heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eugene's Bike/Transcript
(The episode begins with Arnold daydreaming he is in an African forest, trying to capture a butterfly and escape from several predators in the wild, until the daydream ends. Gerald's voice is heard during it.) ;Gerald Hey, Arnold! Hey, Arnold. Arnold! What are you looking at? Hello, is anybody in there, man? Come on, we gotta crosswalk or we're gonna be late for school. ;Arnold 'Kay, right behind ya! ;Billy Hey, Arnold. Hey, Gerald. Wanna see my albino worm collection? I call this one Binky. ;Arnold Uh, no thanks, Billy. ;Billy Okay... but you don't know what you're missin'. ;Sheena Look, you guys! I got a new scab. If you squint real hard, it looks like Texas. ;Gerald That's nice, Sheena. ;Sheena The crusty part's the Alamo. ;Gerald That's disgusting. ;Brainy Uh, nougats? ;Arnold None for me; I had a big breakfast. ;Gerald Well, folks, I think we've reached the end of our Dork Parade. ;Arnold Look, here comes Eugene. (Eugene is shown riding on a bicycle towards the school.) ;Gerald I stand corrected. Am I seeing things? ;Arnold Nope, that's Eugene, all right. And he's riding a really cool bike. (The kids chatter about Eugene's bike once he arrives.) ;Gerald What did you do, rob a bike store? ;Eugene No. It's Flag Day, and my family exchanges gifts. All my life I've wanted a bike like this. Look at it. Look at it, you guys! Shiny red frame, with little specks of metallic stuff on the paint. Lots of gears so I don't have to pump hard when I'm going up a hill. Big, thick tires so I can run over glass. It's the one thing I've wanted more than anything else. More than incredible wealth. More than world peace. It's my dream bike, you guys. My dream bike. And I finally got it. There's just one thing it needs to make it perfect. (Eugene takes a baseball card from his pants, and puts it on the bike's front wheel with a clothespin, and proceeds to ride around in it once more.) ;Gerald I guess every dork has his day. ;Arnold Yeah. (Eugene puts a lock on his bike, but it falls off easily. At the same time, Arnold notices his left shoelaces are untied, and places his books on the seat of a bicycle near the others.) ;Arnold Wait here a second, Gerald. (The books fall, and cause every single bike to fall down, which Arnold notices halfway through tying his shoe. As Eugene's bike was at the end, it flies from the others into the air, where it falls on the paved road. It's damaged by a street cleaner. Eugene sees this, and approaches his now destroyed bicycle.) ;Eugene My bike. ;Arnold I'm really sorry, Eugene. I don't know what to say. ;Eugene My bike. ;Gerald I think it's history, Eugene. ;Eugene My bike! ;Arnold It was an accident, Eugene. I'm really really sorry. (Eugene lets out a very loud scream. Afterwards, Farcus the janitor is about to throw it in the school's garbage.) ;Eugene No, no, no! Please! No, not my bike! No! No, please! Not my bike! Please! ;Arnold Man. I feel terrible about this, Gerald. ;Gerald Look, Arnold. Wasn't your fault, stuff like this always happens to the geeky kids. Of all the kids in the school, Eugene's gotta be the geekiest. ;Billy You can say that again. Hey, where's Binky? Binky? Anybody see my Binky? (It turns out Binky was just stepped on by Helga.) ;Helga Ew. (Later, it's raining during recess. Arnold tries to retrieve the bike from the garbage, and succeeds. He works on it after school in his room. The next day, Eugene's refurbished bike is on the sidewalk.) ;Eugene Wow, Arnold. It's beautiful. ;Arnold Thanks. It is kinda nice, isn't it? ;Eugene Nice? Heck, it's better than ever. You didn't have to do this, Arnold. ;Arnold Yeah, but I wanted to. ;Eugene Wow, Arnold. You're a pal. I'm gonna take it for a ride right now. ;Arnold Wait, don't forget this. (Arnold places the baseball card from earlier on Eugene's bike, and Eugene continues his ride.) ;Arnold Have a good ride, Eugene! Hey, Abner! What you got there? The break cable. The break cable? Eugene! ;Eugene Wee! I'm a bird, I'm a plane, I'm... (Eugene notices an open car door. Just then, his bike starts falling apart.) ;Eugene About to be hurt very badly. (Soon after, he crashes into the car door. He is now in the hospital, with numerous bandages on his body. Someone knocks on the door.) ;Eugene Come in. ;Arnold Hey, Eugene. ;Eugene Oh, hi, Arnold. Thanks for coming. ;Arnold Listen, Eugene. I'm really sorry. ;Eugene What do you mean, Arnold? You didn't do anything. It's just something that happened, that's all. ;Arnold Well, I brought you some candy to make it up to you. ;Eugene Oh, that's nice of you, Arnold, but really, you didn't have to. ;Arnold Here, let me help you. (The box of chocolates hits a lever, which causes Eugene to be heightened in mid-air on his casts.) ;Eugene Yowwwwww! ;Arnold Oh, no. I'm sorry! Here, let me take this. (Arnold grabs the object holding Eugene's casts, but only makes things worse by causing Eugene to circle around the room on it.) ;Eugene Help, help! ;Arnold Man, I'm sorry! (Eugene lets out a scream as he returns to his bed, thanks to Arnold putting the lever in the proper position.) ;Arnold Listen. ;Eugene No! No. Arnold, please. You don't have to, please. Just sit down there, right over there. (Arnold sits in a chair far away from Eugene.) ;Eugene Good. ;Arnold Look, Eugene. Somehow, I'm going to make it all up to you. I don't know how, but I'm gonna do it. You'll see. (Arnold leaves the room.) ;Eugene What a guy. (The door slam on Eugene's door causes the 9 to become a 6.) ;Orderly Here it is. 336, tonsillectomy. Let's do it. (At home, Arnold is laying down on his bed, thinking of what his classmates have said of Eugene.) ;Helga He's a dork. He's a real dork. ;Gerald Yeah, stuff like this always happens to the geeky kids. (Arnold then remembers Eugene, himself and others in preschool using an Etch-a-Sketch. He's on the teeter-totter with Eugene.) ;Gerald Awnold, come quick! Hawold just wipped his pants wide open! (Arnold then abandons Eugene to see Harold. He then recalls himself and the others in a previous grade.) ;Helga Hey, Arnold! Shake hands with Mr. Crab! (Arnold smacks the crab away with his hand, which happens to fall on Eugene's head, and the class laughs at him.) ;Eugene Ow, ow, ow! (Finally, Arnold is shown using paste to make art while Eugene is making a cake. He sets the paste right next to Eugene's icing, which causes Eugene to have paste stuck on his mouth, much to his classmates humor and Arnold's horror. Arnold then returns to the present time and stops drawing on his Etch-a-Sketch.) ;Arnold Every dork deserves his day. And now I'm gonna give that dork his day. (The next day, Arnold knocks on Eugene's door.) ;Eugene Oh, hi there, Arnold. ;Arnold Eugene, what happened to your voice? ;Eugene I don't know; there was some kind of mix-up. They took my tonsils out by mistake. ;Arnold That's terrible. ;Eugene No, not really. You don't need 'em anyway. I kinda wish they would have left my spleen, though. ;Arnold Listen, Eugene. I just want you to know I'm sorry for everything. The teeter-totter, the crab, the paste. ;Eugene Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. ;Arnold But I've figured out a way to pay you back. I'm gonna take you out for a wonderful day where nothing bad happens at all. One entire day. Just you and me, nonstop, full-on, action packed fun! ;Eugene Gee, Arnold, that sounds neat. ;Arnold Great! I'll be here to pick you up first thing tomorrow morning. And don't forget to wear your fun clothes! ;Eugene That Arnold, he just keeps giving and giving. (A montage plays of Arnold and Eugene's day out. Arnold has gotten two front row tickets to a baseball game. The first unfortunate happening of the day is when Eugene falls into the sewer, when Arnold helps him back up. At Quigley Stadium, they watch Spuds McGee, the baseball player on Eugene's card, hit a home run. The ball approaches Eugene, who tries to catch it with a glove, but it ends up hitting his head. Now with bandages on his forehead, Eugene and Arnold play with pigeons, ride on the water and look at sculptures and murals in the park. After seeing a hot dog stand, the two decide to get their own hot dogs; however, Eugene begins choking on his hot dog. The hot dog vendor gives Arnold a Heimlich Maneuver pamphlet, which teaches Arnold how to do it. Arnold manages to stop Eugene from choking, but the hot dog bounces back to Eugene, where it hits him in his right eye. Now with an eyepatch, he and Arnold sightsee using binoculars. However, Eugene falls into the ocean due to his being loose. Back on the street, Eugene throws up into the water.) ;Arnold Sorry, Eugene. I guess we shouldn't have taken that fairy ride. (A seasick Eugene continues puking.) ;Eugene Oh, that's okay. You couldn't have known I get motion sickness. ;Arnold Oh, Eugene, I'm really sorry. All I wanted to do was pay you back for all the trouble I've caused you. But everything seems to go wrong. I guess this wasn't such a good day after all. ;Eugene Are you kidding me, Arnold? I ate hot dogs in the park, I almost caught a home run ball hit by Studs McGee! I watched the sun set on the river. And I even got to swim in the river; by accident, sorta. I had a great time! You know, nobody's ever done anything like this for me before. (A bus approaches the two, and Eugene is about to get on it.) ;Eugene I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you enough. This has been one of the best days I've ever had! (Just then, the door on the bus closes, leaving Eugene's already injured hand outside of the bus.) ;Eugene Ow! See you later, Arnold. Uh, excuse me. Mr. Driver, sir? (The bus drives away, and it leaves Eugene's Spuds McGee card behind.) ;Arnold Hey, Eugene! Nah, I'll give it to you tomorrow. Category:Eugene's Bike Category:Episode transcripts